Card article redesign/Blue-Eyes White Dragon
| romaji_name = Burūaizu Howaito Doragon | ja-en_name = Ｂｌｕｅ-Ｅｙｅｓ　Ｗｈｉｔｅ　Ｄｒａｇｏｎ | zh_name = 藍眼白龍 | ko_name = 푸른 눈의 백룡 | image = Blue-Eyes White Dragon (TF04-VER 1).jpg | fr_image = BlueEyesWhiteDragon-GLD5-FR-GGR-LE.png | de_image = BlueEyesWhiteDragon-GLD5-DE-GGR-LE.jpg | it_image = BlueEyesWhiteDragon-GLD5-IT-GGR-LE.jpg | pt_image = BlueEyesWhiteDragonSKE-PT-SR-1E.png | es_image = BlueEyesWhiteDragon-DL1-SP-SR-UE.jpg | ja_image = BlueEyesWhiteDragon-SD22-JP-C.jpg | ja-en_image = BlueEyesWhiteDragon-KA-AE-C-UE.jpg | zh_image = BlueEyesWhiteDragon-KA-CH-C.jpg | ko_image = BlueEyesWhiteDragon-SD22-KR-C-1E.jpg | attribute = LIGHT | level = 8 | types = Dragon | atk = 3000 | def = 2500 | lore = This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale. | fr_lore = Ce dragon légendaire est un puissant moteur de destruction. Rares sont ceux qui ont survécu à cette terrifiante créature quasiment invincible pour en parler. | de_lore = Dieser legendäre Drache ist eine mächtige Zerstörungsmaschine. Er ist buchstäblich unbesiegbar, nur wenige haben diese Furcht einflößende Kreatur gesehen und lange genug gelebt, um davon zu berichten. | it_lore = Questo drago leggendario è una potente macchina distruttrice. Virtualmente invincibile, sono in pochi ad aver fronteggiato questa creatura ed essere sopravvissuti per raccontarlo. | pt_lore = Este lendário dragão é uma poderosa máquina de destruição. Praticamente invencível, muito poucos enfrentaram essa magnifica criatura e viveram para contar a historia. | es_lore = Este legendario dragón es una poderosa máquina de destrucción. Virtualmente invencible, muy pocos se han enfrentado a esta impresionane criatura y han vivido para contarlo. | ja_lore = い を る のドラゴン。どんな でも する、その は り れない。 | ja-en_lore = Ｔｈｉｓ　ｌｅｇｅｎｄａｒｙ　ｄｒａｇｏｎ　ｉｓ　ａ　ｐｏｗｅｒｆｕｌ　ｅｎｇｉｎｅ　ｏｆ　ｄｅｓｔｒｕｃｔｉｏｎ.　Ｖｉｒｔｕａｌｌｙ　ｉｎｖｉｎｃｉｂｌｅ,　ｖｅｒｙ　ｆｅｗ　ｈａｖｅ　ｆａｃｅｄ　ｔｈｉｓ　ａｗｅｓｏｍｅ　ｃｒｅａｔｕｒｅ　ａｎｄ　ｌｉｖｅｄ　ｔｏ　ｔｅｌｌ　ｔｈｅ　ｔａｌｅ. | zh_lore = 攻擊、 防守都最強、 非常早有的超珍貴咕 | ko_lore = 높은 공격력을 자랑하는 전설의 드래곤. 어떠한 상대라도 분쇄해 버리는 파괴력은 상상을 초월한다. | number = 89631139 | database_id = 4007 | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | es_sets = | ja_sets = | ae_sets = | ko_sets = | archseries = Blue-Eyes | archseries_related = Malefic | fm_for = Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon | misc = Cover card }} Other real world ''Duel Monsters'' (Konami) ドラゴン | romaji_name = Burūaizu Howaito Doragon | level = 8 | atk = 3000 | def = 2500 }} ''Official Card Game'' (Bandai) To be added ''Dungeon Dice Monsters'' To be added ''Capsule Monsters'' Manga ''Duel Monsters'' | romaji_name = Burūaizu Howaito Doragon | image = BlueEyesWhiteDragon-EN-Manga.jpg | ja_image = BlueEyesWhiteDragon-JP-Manga-DM.jpg | level = 8 | type = Dragon | atk = 3000 | def = 2500 | appears_dm = 009, 010, 027, 028, 036, 037, 038, 039 | appears_d = 002, 138 | appears_r = 015, 028, 029, 031 }} Labyrinth Battle Game | romaji_name = Burūaizu Howaito Doragon | level = 6 | atk = 3000 | def = 2500 | attack_name = Burst Stream | ja_attack_name = }} Anime ''Duel Monsters'' (Toei) To be added ''Duel Monsters'' (NAS) | romaji_name = Burūaizu Howaito Doragon | image = BlueEyesWhiteDragon-EN-Anime-MOV.png | ja_image = BlueEyesWhiteDragon-JP-Anime-5D.png | attribute = LIGHT | level = 8 | type = Dragon | atk = 3000 | def = 2500 | lore = This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale. | ja_lore = い を る のドラゴン。どんな でも する、その は り れない。 }} Video games ''Monster Capsule Breed & Battle'' ''Duel Monsters'' ''Forbidden Memories'' ドラゴン | romaji_name = Burūaizu Howaito Doragon | type = Dragon | guardian_stars = Sun / Mars | atk = 3000 | def = 2500 | level = 8 | lore = An Extremely Rare card with unsurpassed attack and defense power. | ja_lore = | card_number = 89631139 | cost = 999999 | number = 001 }} ''The Duelists of the Roses'' | romaji_name = Burūaizu Howaito Doragon | type = Dragon | attribute = Light | atk = 3000 | def = 2500 | level = 8 | deck_cost = 55 | number = 000 }} ''BAM''